Traidor
by TheDevilZero
Summary: Mientras que Zim trataba de cumplir con la orden dada por los altísimos, descubrió la verdadera naturaleza de su misión, el exilio. Ahora jura que va a destruir a aquellos que lo exiliaron incluso si debe unir fuerzas con los humanos, Larga vida al imperio Irken. ONE-SHOT


**Devil: Muy buenas a todos mi querido público, aquí su amigo Devil trayéndoles un nuevo One-Shot.**

**Hace poco me vie la película de Invasor Zim y se me ocurrió este fic.**

**He estado teniendo un pequeño bloqueo y creo que es mejor que les traiga un buen capitulo antes que traerles un cap hecho con prisa.**

**Bueno, no los entretengo más y les dejo con el fic.**

* * *

Nuestra historia comienza con un día normal como cualquier otro, en una ciudad con un nombre que el protagonista de esta historia nunca se molestó en aprenderse ya que eventualmente iba a conquistar este planeta.

Zim, es el nombre de nuestro protagonista, un Irken, un alienígena de piel verde con grandes ojos rojos, con antenas en la cabeza dándole un estilo de insecto, la mayor ocupación de su raza es invadir planetas, una misión que se le asignó para conquistar la tierra.

Pero esta misión se le había sido dada ya hace casi 7 años.

Durante los cuales ha intentado reiteradas veces con planes sumamente complejos el conquistar este planeta, pero todos ellos fueron detenidos por un joven de 13 años llamado Dib Membrana, el cual no solo es su rival en ese aspecto, sino también su compañero de secundaría.

Esta última fue debido a que con el pasar del tiempo, se vio obligado a asistir debido a las reglas humanas para poder continuar pasando desapercibido, aunque tuvo que hacerse de algunos elementos para poder fingir tener más altura ya que sería muy raro que siga teniendo la misma altura de un niño de primaria.

Claro que a pesar de poseer más altura debido a su camuflaje nunca se habría imaginado comprarse con los Altísimos, los gobernantes del imperio Irk, a quienes les tenía la más profunda lealtad y respeto.

Claro que solo a ellos ya que consideraba inferior a todos los demás que no fueran Irken, en especial a los sucios humanos y su asquerosa historia.

La cual es justamente la clase que estaban dando ahora.

-Vlad lll, más conocido como Vlad el Empalador, en rumano: Vlad Țepeș, fue príncipe de Valaquia, hoy el sur de Rumania, entre 1456 y 1462.- Comenzó explicando el profesor de historia un hombre con una tupida barba y lentes que hacían casi imposible ver sus ojos.- Fue un cruel y sanguinario gobernante, que luchó en contra del expansionismo otomano que amenazaba a su país y al resto de Europa, y también era famoso por su manera de castigar a los enemigos y traidores, empalando y torturándolos hasta la muerte.

El profesor se tuvo cuando vio que uno de sus estudiantes levantó la mano queriendo hacer una pregunta, este era un joven delgado con la piel de un color verde, de ojos azules y cabello negro con copete que vestía una camisa de manga larga rosa con pantalones y botas negras.

-¿Que sucede, Zim?- Preguntó el profesor.

-¿Puede describir más sobre la parte de la tortura?- Preguntó el joven.

Durante el último año Zim ha estado investigando profundamente el historial bélico de los sucios humanos, encontrado todas como tontas, pero aunque nunca lo admitiría había raras excepciones donde encontraba ejemplos que les serían útiles en su conquista.

Muchos de los archivos de otras invasiones estaban limitados para Zim, marcados como Clasificados, por lo que Zim tuvo que recurrir a la historia local para obtener mayores datos.

-Lo puedes investigar por tu cuenta en internet, por ahora estamos un poco ajustados de tiempo.

El extraterrestre disfrazado no dijo nada mientras bajó su mano mientras continuaba escuchando sobre este sujeto llamado Vlad Tepes, llegando a encontrar algunas cosas interesante y que posiblemente utilizaría en algún momento.

Del otro lado de la clase estaba un joven de cabello negro y lentes que vestía una gabardina, este era Dib Membrana, enemigo jurado del invasor y protector de la humanidad desde que tenía 13 años el cual miraba de reojo a su enemigo, la verdad no había cambiado su estilo demasiado.

Los minutos pasaron hasta que finalizo la clase de historia con el sonido de la campana que marcó el inicio de la hora del almuerzo donde los humanos se reunían en el comedor.

Dib compró su almuerzo como siempre y se sentó en una de las mesas alejadas mientras tomaba asiento junto a su hermana que actualmente estaría entrando en el primer año de secundaria, ella por su parte se sentó en su lugar de siempre que tenía una inspiración de "Asiento de Gaz" grabado en la madera.

Su pelo había crecido incluso las puntas de abajo apuntando hacia arriba nuevamente, dando la apariencia como una cobra con sus colmillos preparados, aun usaba ropa oscura con una camiseta con un control de videojuegos.

-Míralo, Gaz.- Dijo Dib mirando a Zim a unas mesas de la suya.- Está planeando algo malvado, lo puedo sentir.

Gaz se mantenía jugando con sus videojuegos ignorando completamente a su hermano, llevándose ocasionalmente pedazos del almuerzo que trajo de su casa a la boca, pero luego de unos segundos le respondió.

-Es lo que dices cada día, semana tras semana.- Comentó ella.- La única diferencia es que Zim no te mira fijamente como un maldito acosador.

Mientras que a unas mesas de ahí Zim estaba soldando una pequeña tarjeta de circuito que había estado fallando en su último invento, el humo de los metales fundidos invadió sus receptores olfativos mientras manipulaba en sus manos los soldadores.

Una sonrisa enorme comenzó a aparecer en el rostro de Zim cuando no encontró fallas visibles en sus reparaciones, claro que debería dárselo a su computadora para un escaneo más profundo para las imperfecciones, pero se veía bien.

-¡Victoria!- Exclamó levantando la tarjeta con su brazo derecho en lo alto.

**Tum**

Pero su alegría duró poco cuando alguien le lanzó un balón a su nuca obligándolo a tirar su tarjeta de circuitos y su cara chocando contra la propia mesa donde estaba, a pocos instantes él pudo escuchar como alguien le decía.

-Jaja, nerd.

-Brazos de espagueti.

Zim lentamente levantó su rostro de su mesa y maldijo en un idioma incomprensible hacia el bruto que le había lanzado la bola de caucho, deseaba tanto usar un rayo láser para reducirlo a menos que polvo espacial, pero un debía mantener un bajo perfil.

Esta era una actividad que se había repetido desde que entró en la secundaria, el además de ocasionalmente Dib, eran objeto de burla por ser considerados nerds o frikis, aunque el humano se salvaba de vez en cuando ya que normalmente estaba cerca de su hermana.

La persona que normalmente lo molestaba era un sujeto llamado Patrick, un jugador de fútbol de la secundaria.

El extraterrestre se vio obligado a bajar al nivel del suelo, tan cerca de los gérmenes, y arrastrarse para buscar su tarjeta, no podía permitirse perderla ya que encontrar otra sería muy difícil.

El timbre nuevamente sonó indicando a todos que la hora del almuerzo había terminado haciendo que todos los alumnos se levantaran y comenzaran a salir de la cafetería, haciendo que la visión de Zim quede atrapada entre un montón de piernas humanas imposibilitando que encuentre su pieza.

Finalmente todos dejaron la cafetería y el extraterrestre quedó con algunas pisadas en su traje pero salvo por eso quedó intacto, cuando finalmente pudo reaccionar buscó frenéticamente la pieza por el suelo hasta que una bota de color negro quedó a escasos centímetros de sí.

Lentamente levanto la cabeza para ver a una chica de aspecto gótico con un largo pelo púrpura que sostenía un videojuego en su mano derecha y en su mano izquierda sostenía su tarjeta.

-Creo que esto se te cayó.

Zim rápidamente se levantó al reconocer a la humana como Gaz, la hermana de Dib.

-Veo que finalmente reconociste tu posición como ser inferior y saltaste para auxiliar a tu amo.- Dijo Zim.

Gaz rodó los ojos antes de responder secamente.

-Entonces admites que necesitabas ayuda.

-¡MENTIRAS!- Dijo rápidamente el alíen.

-Si, bueno, lo que sea.- Dijo ella dándole los circuitos.- Podrías ir al gimnasio.

Zim parpadeo unos segundos.

-¿Gimnasio?- Preguntó.- ¿Qué es eso?

-Es un establecimiento donde los humanos se hacen más fuertes físicamente.

Zim abrió los ojos ante esto.

-¿Cómo es que no supe antes de estas instalaciones?- Pensó las posibilidades ya que si todos los humanos se hacían más fuertes físicamente podrían representar un problema para sus planes.

Gaz solo se encogió de hombros antes de irse de allí no sin antes darle las indicaciones de un Gimnasio que quedaba cerca de aquí donde podría ir.

* * *

Asi, las clases terminaron sin más incidentes y el extraterrestre fue a la ubicación que le había dicho la humana Gaz donde supuestamente los humanos se hacían más fuertes.

-Así que este es el llamado, Gimnasio.- Comentó estando frente al edificio donde desde la entrada podía notar el olor salado del sudor humano y los gérmenes.

Dudo un poco mientras se adentraba en este establecimiento y lo primero que vio lo dejó conmocionado.

-¡Uno, dos, tres... cuatro!

Apenas se adentró fue recibido por la visión de humanos sudorosos sumamente grandes y musculosos, muchos de ellos eran aún más altos que los Altísimos, ninguno de ellos le prestó atención al recién llegado que miraba algo intimidado esto.

-Hola, ¿eres nuevo?- Preguntó una voz llegando por un pasillo, este era un humano como cualquier otro con el pelo negro y un conjunto azul.- Soy el dueño de este gimnasio, puede llamarme Machio-san, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Ah... me gustaría usufructuar las instalaciones.- Comentó distraídamente ya que podía ver como esto lo ayudaría más adelante.

-Desea inscribirse, eso es genial.- Comentó el entrenador.- Por favor sígame y terminemos el papeleo.

Zim siguió al humano que tontamente lo haría ejercitar para aumentar sus capacidades físicas que harían mucho más fácil sus planes de conquista, después de todo, ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser el entrenamiento humano?

* * *

Gir era un pequeño robot cuya personalidad podría describirse como impredecible y única al igual que su traje de perro verde con una gran cremallera, actualmente estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala mientras comía nachos con su amigo el cerdo.

-Oink.

-Tienes razón, señor cerdo.- Dijo el robot.- A ese actor le faltan más pastelitos en su cabeza.

La atención del pequeño robot se vio desviada cuando alguien abrió la puerta y prácticamente se arrastró hacia adentro, era Zim el cual estaba totalmente agotado.

\- !MAESTROOOO!- Dijo el robot feliz de pronto asustando al señor cerdo y haciendo que este salga corriendo.- ¿Qué tal tu día?

Su única respuesta fue un quejido del invasor el cual aún no podía controlar el temblor de sus rodillas mientras luchaba con los dolores de sus bíceps para poder sentarse en el sofá.

Zim se sentó allí y a pesar de su dolor muscular se miró la mano pensativo, se suponía que su especie era superior en todo sentido a los humanos y muchas otras especies, y sin embargo habían muchos humanos que eran más capaces que él, incluso con una menor edad.

Pero ahora que se ponía a pensar, algunos de los invasores conquistaban una raza por medio de su propia fuerza a diferencia de la infiltración como lo había hecho el. Es por eso que intentaría hacerlo de esta manera ya que sus planes anteriores de sigilo no funcionaron muy bien.

Pero había un gran problema ya que su fuerza real había sido siempre la misma desde que llegó, solamente usaba implantes desmontables para fingir su altura y estos tampoco aumentaban su poder enormemente.

-Hmmm.- Pensó el invasor mientras se quitaba sus aparatos demostrando su altura real antes de bajar a su laboratorio.

Ahora que se ponía a pensar, quizás existían limitantes en lo que a su programación se refería, los Irken poseen los PAK que son como mochilas equipadas en sus espaldas, pero en realidad son aditamentos tecnológicos adheridos a su columna, los cuales pueden ser programados para poder desempeñar mejor ciertas funciones.

-Computadora, analiza mi PAK y busca cualquier clase de anomalías con relación a función.- Dijo el invasor mientras que de las paredes de su laboratorio descendían dos cables que se conectaban al aditamento en su espalda.

**-[Buscando anomalías de funcionamiento]**

Zim esperó de pie por unos instantes antes de acercarse a su gran monitor donde comenzaron a aparecer los resultados.

**-[No se han encontrado anomalías en el funcionamiento designado... Servicio de Alimentos]**

Zim parpadeo un segundo antes de preguntar.

-¿Qué?- Fue lo único que pudo decir.- ¡Computadora debe haber un error, la designación debería ser Invasor! ¡Realiza un nuevo escaneo!

**-[Analizando... Designación: Servicio de Alimentos]**

-¡No! ¡Analiza de nuevo!

Pero sin importar cuantas veces diera la orden a la computadora, esta seguía mostrando los mismos resultados una y otra vez, cada vez que esto pasaba algo se agitaba dentro del pequeño cuerpo del extraterrestre, esto debía ser un error.

-¡Computadora, llama a los Altísimos!

La computadora obedeció la orden mientras que en la pantalla apareció un símbolo de la raza Irken en lo que esperaba. Zim apreto sus puños mientras pensaba en las implicaciones, debió haber recibido una reprogramación justo cuando le designaron esta misión, incluso recuerda cuando lo hicieron para reprogramar su PAK para la invasión asignada, es por eso que siempre fallaban sus planes ya que estaba asignado para otra tarea.

-¡Mis Altísimos!- Dijo Zim saludando al ver a sus superiores en pantalla.

Ambos eran dos alienígenas de la raza Irken, solo que como indica su nombre eran los más altos de toda la raza y por ello sus líderes, eran los Altísimos Rojo y Purpura.

Siendo que uno de ellos estaba bebiendo una malteada mientras que el otro estaba comiendo unos nachos, a Zim le llamó la atención que siempre que llamaba ellos estaban consumiendo los mismos alimentos, pero desestimó eso rápidamente.

-¿Qué?- Dijo uno de ellos.

-Mis Altísimos, he descubierto una irregularidad en la programación de mi PAK, solicito la correcta rectificación del mismo.

-Aja- Dijo el Morado.

Zim sonrió.

-Mis Altísimos, estoy agradecido por...

-Aja.

Zim dejó de hablar ya que esperó a que sus líderes le hablasen, pero solo siguió repitiendo "Ajá" cada 30 segundos, mientras que el rojo emitía un "¿Qué?" Así la llamada continuó por casi 5 minutos de los cuales el invasor nunca apartó sus ojos de la pantalla mientras que a sus oídos llegaban esas frases y otras más variadas.

"Sigue así"

"Trabaja más duro por tus Altísimos"

"Espero el próximo reporte"

Solo en este momento el alíen se dio cuenta de que estas eran las mismas frases que habían estado diciendo una y otra vez desde hace ya casi 5 años.

De pronto algo entró en la vista de la cámara que llegaba hasta la altura del pecho de uno de los lideres Irken, un fierro que parecía un trapeador, estaba se balanceaba de lado a lado frente al rostro de los lideres los cuales ni parpadeaban.

Inevitablemente este palo de hierro chocó contra uno de los líderes haciendo que este caiga al suelo de tal forma que se hizo evidente que no era su líder, solo una lámina de metal con la impresión del Altísimo Rojo con un dispositivo de comunicación al dorso.

Zim reconoció eso como el equivalente a una grabadora humana.

Sus piernas parecieron que se convirtieron en gelatina ya que no pudieron soportar su propio peso, haciendo que este caiga de rodillas mientras veía en la pantalla como el limpiador levantaba nuevamente la fotografía de su líder.

Fue en ese momento que Zim entendió que no les importaba si tenía éxito en su misión o no, ¿Era clase de una broma para ellos? ¿Lo odiaban?

-Computadora, busca todos los archivos con relación a "Zim"

En ese momento la pantalla de la computadora cortó la llamada mientras que una barra de búsqueda apareció y comenzó a filtrar todos los archivos disponibles de la base de datos Irken, teniendo incluso que hackear algunos ya que eran clasificados.

Cuando los resultados aparecieron en la pantalla algo se rompió dentro de su cuerpo y espíritu, tuvo que usar sus brazos para evitar que su rostro se contara con el frio suelo de su laboratorio, pero la verdad eso poco le habría molestado.

El pequeño alíen cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras que sus labios se contraían mostrando sus apretados dientes a la par que su puño golpeaba una y otra vez el piso.

Las palabras "Error", "Exilio", "Desecho", "Estorbo" eran repetidas una y otra vez en múltiples informes confirmando todo lo que se había temido, no era el gran invasor que siempre creyó, no era ni siquiera importante para su propia especie, ni siquiera su misión era real.

Zim continuó golpeando el suelo repetidamente sin importar que su preciada sangre Irken comenzara a formar un pequeño charco, pero de pronto los quejidos de dolor por saber la verdad comenzaron a transformarse en gruñidos guturales que resonaban en las paredes del laboratorio.

-¡RAAAAAAAAH!

Zim lanzó un grito de pura rabia mientras levantaba ambos brazos hacia el cielo, algo repentinamente se encendió en su pecho, ira, rabia, venganza.

-¡Los voy a hacer pagar!- Grito a los 4 vientos.

Rápidamente se levantó y comenzó a teclear profusamente en la computadora mientras que una serie de códigos, símbolos y gráficos comenzaban a aparecer, así como cerca de allí la computadora comenzó a sintetizar una especie de sustancia azul en un tubo de ensayo.

Zim dejó de teclear y tomo en sus manos antes de ver su reflejo en el cristal, gruño antes de bebérselo por completo.

* * *

**2 meses después...**

-Y con eso terminamos la clase del día de hoy.- Comentó el mismo profesor de historia de la secundaría cerrando el capítulo.

Dib Membrana terminó de escribir en su cuaderno para luego cerrarlo y volver su atención a su reloj que poseía una pequeña pantalla conectada a una serie de cámaras a la casa de Zim, cuando no notó nada raro pasó su vista al cual era su lugar de siempre.

Desde hace ya casi 2 meses que él no se había presentado a la secundaria, pero logro enterarse que informaron al director que estaría un tiempo fuera por "asuntos familiares", claro que el joven Membrana sabía que esto era una mentira y nunca dejó de vigilar su casa.

-Hmmm.

El sonido emitido por el profesor llamó su atención, probablemente había recibido la tarea de la materia como cada profesor, por lo que en teoría seguía manteniendo sus buenas notas.

Aunque Dib tenía que admitir que el no tener al alienígena en la secundaria era... aburrido, bueno, más de lo que una secundaria normal lo sería, ahora parecía verdaderamente un paranoico vigilando la cada de otra persona.

Nuevamente la campana del almuerzo sonó y todos los chicos fueron hasta la cafetería donde como siempre se sentó al lado de su hermana.

Ambos comieron en silencio sin importarle la existencia de los demás, en especial a Gaz ya que estaba jugando con su GameSlave 2 mientras de vez en cuando tomaba unas papas para metérselas en la boca.

-Sabes, lo extraño.- Dijo de pronto Gaz.

Gib casi se atraganta con su comida.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó mirando a su hermana.

-Oye, tienes que admitir que las cosas son algo aburridas sin el.- Dijo Gaz sin dejar de jugar.- Incluso tu estas esperando a que aparezca de la nada.

-Es porque eso es lo que hace, se mete en tu mente para manipularte- Le contestó Dib.

Gaz puso en pause un segundo su juego antes de mirar a su hermano con la ceja levantada en un gesto de ¿Es en serio?

Esta vez incluso el joven Membrana tenía que admitir que sonaba algo desesperado, incluso si ya sabía que el plan de los Hipno-pollos resultó tan mal.

-Bueno, su caza sigue allí, ¿verdad?- Preguntó la chica.- Tendrá que salir en algún momento, ambos sabemos que es bastante terco en lo que a su misión se refiere.

-Si, en eso tienes razón.- Comentó el joven.- El jamás la dejaría de lado.

Oh, dulce inocencia.

* * *

Mientras que los hermanos Membrana estaban hablando durante la hora del almuerzo en el laboratorio de cierto invasor algo totalmente inaudito estaba pasando.

El sonido del tintineo de piezas de metal entre si resonaban constantemente entre las paredes que se notaban que algunas de ellas estaban algo sucias y otras dañadas, como si algo lo hubiera hecho intencionalmente.

De pronto el sonido se detuvo y una sombra muy grande se proyectó contra una pared indicando que su dueño se había levantado en ambas piernas, sombra cuyas dimensiones jamás podrían haberle sido atribuidas a ningún Irken común.

-Computadora, ¿Cómo van los preparativos?- Preguntó.

**-[La asimilación está completa en un 92% se recomienda una última ingesta antes de cualquier procedimiento]**

-Prepáralo.- Ordenó.

La máquina zumbo unos segundos antes de que una manguera bajase del techo con un tubo de ensayo con un líquido azul frente a la figura, la cual rápidamente lo bebió sin dejar una sola gota.

-Creo que mañana es una buena oportunidad para una prueba de campo.

-¡¿Campo?! ¿Vamos a ver al señor cerdo?!- Preguntó la voz de Gir desde la oscuridad, pero su cuerpo estaba recostado contra la computadora sin el más mínimo signo de energía.

-Gir, cállate.

-Sí, amo.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente...**

Hoy fue otro día normal para Dib Membrana, se despertó, se preparó, saludó a su padre el cual se quedó esta semana en casa ya que estaba con un problema en su último trabajo, y finalmente fue a la secundaría.

Las primeras horas de la clase de ciencias pasaron sin ningún incidente más que una que otra bola de papel, pero salvo por eso no pasó nada.

El joven de pelo negro miro el reloj colgado en la parte superior de la pared lateral sabiendo ahora que solo faltaban 2 horas antes del almuerzo.

**Toc toc toc.**

-Adelante.- Dijo la maestra de ciencias al escuchar que tocaban la puerta.

La puerta se abrió produciendo un rechinido característico de la falta de aceite, lo cual trajo la atención de algunos y de estos mismos se obtuvieron jadeos que atrajeron nuevamente la atención de los restantes solo para obtener el mismo resultado.

Dib en un principio no le importo, pero cuando oyó esos jadeos supo que tenía que mirar, pero cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar que su mandíbula caiga con su propio peso mientras que gruesas gotas de sudor se formaron en su frente.

Bien merecidas estaban estas respuestas ya que había entrado Zim vistiendo ropa normal, como si eso fuese lo más impactante.

El Irken ahora medía fácilmente 1,80 metros vistiendo una sudadera la cual demostraba que había ganado algo de musculo, con capucha que cubría su cabeza mostrando solo una parte de su rostro, acompañado de pantalones negros con botas del mismo color y así con los guantes que siempre llevaba, aunque Dib pudo notar que tenía otro dedo extra, igual que los humanos.

Pero quizás el cambió más grande fue su rostro que se lo notaba más serio, incluso podrías decir curtido.

Este no dijo nada mientras le entregaba a la maestra una nota explicando su súbita vuelta a la secundaría, ella lo tomó y le indicó que se siente donde siempre.

Zim hizo lo que le dijeron haciendo que la silla emita un leve sonido ya que no había sido usada por un tiempo, del otro lado su rival pudo escuchar las pisadas y el crujido estimando que pesaba aproximadamente unos 79 kilos, una locura en comparación a todo lo que sabía de los Irken.

Las 2 horas pasaron con demasiada rapidez para Dib el cual no dejaba de observar detalle por detalle a su antiguo enemigo, en un intento de disimular cuando sonó la hora del almuerzo compró su comida y continuó observándolo.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?- Pregunto Gaz a su lado como siempre.

-Es Zim.- Dijo este.- Ha vuelto.

-Hm, que bien.- Dijo esta sin prestar atención hasta que Dib giró su cabeza para que ella viera a lo que se refería.- Wow.

En situaciones normales ella habría golpeado a su hermano por el hecho de haberla hecho perder el nivel de su juego, pero el hecho de ver al alienígena así de cambiado era algo mucho más interesante ahora.

-Un momento.- Dijo ella notando algo.- ¿Qué es lo que hay hoy en la cafetería?

Su hermano se sintió algo extrañado por esa pregunta pero respondió.

-Carne con papas y frijoles, ¿Por qué?

-¿No es eso lo que compró Zim?

La atención de ambos chicos fue directamente hacia el extraterrestre que estaba mirando la comida que había comprado, Dib por un momento se preparaba para reírse ya que esos eran elementos que Zim no podía consumir ya que le causaba una reacción alérgica terrible.

Pero la sonrisa de Dib desapareció cuando Zim comenzó a consumir los frijoles y luego la carne que estaba cocida a dejando una franja roja en el centro de la cual brotó algo de jugo de carne el cual cayó sobre sus dedos.

Los hermanos Membrana sabían de la aversión del alíen por los gérmenes y esperaban que rápidamente se limpiase los jugos de la carne, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando no lo hizo en su lugar abrió la boca para lamerlos.

La lengua de los Irken normalmente eran delgadas y segmentadas pero todo eso fue olvidado cuando su boca mostraba maxilares prominentes acompañados por afilados dientes y su lengua que se notaba que era incluso más larga y gruesa.

-Veo que has vuelto, brazos de espagueti.- Comentó Patric, el cual llegó hasta su espalda y la palmeo en un gesto "amigable"

Pero el alíen no lo escuchó mientras seguía comiendo la carne.

Esto obviamente a Patrick no le gustó ya que él era el líder de la banda que dominaba la secundaría y cualquier tipo de insolencia a su persona no sería tolerada.

-Oye, ya te-

**PUM**

**CRACK**

El maleante no supo lo que le había pasado hasta que una corriente de dolor lo atravesó abruptamente cuando el codo del joven impactó contra su rostro, este término boca arriba en el suelo mientras se agarraba su rota y sangrante nariz.

El resto de los alumnos, en especial los hermanos Membrana se quedaron totalmente en silencio ya que pasó tan rápido, antes de darse cuenta solo pudieron ver el codo extendido del estudiante manchado por sangre y mocos.

Todos parecieron volver en si cuando el damnificado comenzó a gritar de dolor.

-¡Jefe!- Dijeron otros 2 estudiantes, uno delgado y otro mucho más grande.

Patrick se levantó con su ayuda y miró con el ojo lleno de rabia a Zim.

-¡A por el!- Dijo este.

En eso el tipo delgado sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y rápidamente se acercó al extraterrestre, el cual sólo podía sonreír, la prueba de campo de ingesta de alimentos humanos había sido un éxito, ahora era tiempo de la prueba de combate.

Justo cuando la navaja estaba a unos centímetros de su persona, el Irken tomó su bandeja de alimentos y la usó para detener la lámina de acero antes de que esta se acercara demasiado, así torció la charola hacia un lado para despojar a su oponente del arma para rápidamente golpearlo en su rostro.

Pero rápidamente el alíen tuvo que esquivar un manotazo del otro secuaz más grande, este al ser de este tamaño tenía un tiempo de reacción algo lento por lo cual no pudo hacer mucho cuando una patada voladora salió volando hacia su cabeza.

Del otro de la cafetería Dib estaba en shock ya que Zim siempre había sido alguien que dependía exclusivamente de la tecnología, el estar presenciando esto era totalmente inaudito ya que el invasor se había convertido en un combatiente de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Y no es solo eso, el joven Membrana podía identificar con facilidad la forma que estaba luchando su rival, eran artes marciales, ¡estilos de lucha humanos!

Rápidamente la atención de todos se vio concentrada cuando Patrick logró recuperar la navajas y la usó contra Zim logrando cortarle varias partes de las mangas, pero aun así quedó nuevamente en el suelo cuando una patada en el estómago lo alcanzó.

-Jeh, tontos.

La voz de Zim había cambiado también ya que ya no era aguda y molesta, siendo ahora más profunda. El alíen llevó su mano a su manga dañada antes de arrancarla de su sudadera, así mismo lo hiso con la otra, revelando así sus músculos brazos.

Dib esperaba que estos hayan sido parte del tan común robo de órganos del extraterrestre pero rápidamente descartó la idea pues, aunque robase las partes de luchadores y combatientes nunca las había tocado con sus manos desnudas.

Volviendo a la pelea solo quedaban dos enemigos, el primero en atacar fue el tipo más grande el cual intentó lanzar un golpe descendente hacia su rival, pero no anticipó lo que pasó.

Zim fue mucho más hábil ya que logró escabullirse debajo del puño y antes de que este terminase de ejercer su rotación logró atraparlo al tiempo que se trepaba por el mientras enredaba sus piernas contra el pecho y el cuello del delincuente.

Debido al peso extra el humano no pudo soportarlo y cayó de espaldas mientras que su oponente no soltaba su extremidad, el sujeto grande giró su cabeza frenéticamente tratando de orientarse pero al hacerlo se encontró con el rostro sonriente del sujeto que debía golpear.

**CRACK**

**AHHHHHH**

Zim se levantó con tranquilidad mientras apartaba la extremidad que había dislocado del humano que ahora estaba llorando de dolor, ahora solo quedaba un solo oponente, el cual estaba temblando en su lugar.

-Booo.

El cual rápidamente corrió de allí.

Los espectadores se quedaron totalmente aturdidos ya que sus cerebros apenas si podían comprender lo que acababan de ver, en especial Dib, este último se congeló cuando Zim miró en su dirección y emitió unas palabras que no pudo oír pero pudo leer sus labios.

"Te espero en mi base, Dib"

No lo llamó humano, ni apestoso, ni ningún tipo de insulto, solamente su nombre, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa el alienígena se marchó de allí.

El joven humano giró su cabeza para preguntarle a su hermana si acababa de ver lo mismo que ella, pero su preocupación se convirtió en molestia al ver la expresión de asombro y ensoñación que tenía su hermana, puede que incluso algo de rosa en las mejillas.

-Gaz, estas babeando.

La mencionada salió de su estupor y se limpió la boca, era como ver a un personaje de videojuegos en la vida real, y fue tan genial.

Era como ver a un personaje salir de su videojuego y comenzar a repartir golpes como si de panes se tratase y Gaz tenía que admitir que le impresionó, aunque no lo admitiría.

* * *

Antes de que pudiera sonar la campana que marcaba el fin, Dib, salió corriendo de la secundaria hacia la casa de Zim con una expresión de completa preocupación por lo que había visto hace unas horas.

No había podido contactar con la organización del Ojo Hinchado por lo cual estaba solo en estos momentos con sus propias teorías de lo que estaba pasando aunque tuvo que reconsiderar muchas por lo tontas que sonaban, más no las descartó ya que las explicaciones que se le ocurrieron abrían un muy amplio abanico de posibilidades, y muchas de ellas no eran buenas.

¿Acaso la especie de Zim poseía una forma diferente una vez llegaban a la etapa de madurez? De ser así, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Que lo había desencadenado?

¿Era otro Irken el que había reemplazado a Zim?

Las teorías de ese estilo continuaron hasta que finalmente llegó a la casa de su enemigo y no pudo evitar tragar un poco ya que había un pequeño detalle que la diferenciaba de como normalmente suele estar, los adornos del jardín... no poseían ojos.

El joven humano tragó duro un momento antes de avanzar por el jardín viendo que ninguno de los adornos se movía como era la costumbre, era como si estuvieran muertos. Un examen más cercano a estos sacó a la luz que algo había sido usado para dejarlos en este estado, un bolígrafo o un cuchillo, quizá.

-Zim, abre la puerta.- Dijo el joven golpeando la misma.

La puerta se abrió con un pitido dejando que el humano avance dentro de la fortaleza Irken notando que estaba casi igual como la recordaba, salvo detalles muy pequeños. Su atención se vio concentrada cuando un mueble se movió dándole paso a una plataforma que lo llevaría al laboratorio secreto de su enemigo.

¿Realmente iba a bajar a ese lugar?

Demonios, sí.

Cuando el elevador se detuvo pudo notar como un cierto aire salado invadió sus fosas nasales mientras que un tintineo de metal llego hasta sus oídos. Con cautela avanzó al laboratorio secreto notando que había mucho equipo dañado, destrozado mejor dicho, pero no fue un accidente, no, fue hecho deliberadamente.

Su vista recorrió todo el lugar, esta era la primera vez que había estado aquí pero aun así podría decir que este lugar había visto mejores días.

-Finalmente llegas, humano.

Un escalofrío bajó por la columna del humano para luego darse vuelta y ver en una esquina al alienígena que estaba levantando unas mancuernas de un considerable peso.

-Zim.- Llamó el humano.- ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí? ¿Es parte de un nuevo plan para conquistar la tierra?

-La tierra carece de interés para mí, Dib.

El joven humano puso una expresión boquiabierta ya que no daba crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oidos.

-Debes estar mintiendo, todo esto es parte del retorcido plan de un invasor.

-Unidad de alimentos.- Corrigió el alienígena.

-¿Qué?

Zim lo miró antes de dejar en el suelo la pesa con la que estaba entrenando y activar con el controlador de su muñeca unos hologramas con toda la información que había recogido hace 2 meses y se la puso frente al humano.

-Hace dos meses terrestres me enteré de la verdadera naturaleza de la misión que me fue asignada, una prisión en un planeta que no se suponía que debía estar ahí, con la programación errada garantizándome el fallo asegurado.- Comentó el alíen mirando como el humano leía frenéticamente la información dada antes de comentar con enojo y prácticamente escupir las palabras.- Esta no era una invasión, era el exilio.

Básicamente era como estar peleando contra un tostador.

Dib seguía sin dar crédito a lo que oía, pero el veneno que destilaban las palabras del alíen eran genuinas, una sensación de alivio llegó hasta su pecho al comprender que la tierra no estaba en los intereses de su especie por lo cual nunca estuvo en peligro real, claro que esto no respondió algo.

-¿Cómo te has puesto así? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Zim?

El alienígena lo miró por un segundo antes de dar un paso al frente, más cerca del humano.

-Durante estos 2 meses he llegado a odiar a los de mi propia especie la cual como sabes es sumamente xenofóbica.- Zim avanzo hasta que tomó un frasco con un líquido azul y se lo bebió.- Es por eso que, como un acto de herejía altere genéticamente mi cuerpo con el ADN de múltiples especies para poder así crear al soldado Irken supremo.

Una nueva información apareció frente al humano donde se detallaba una gran cantidad de especies con las cuales había estado experimentando, jadeo cuando entre las múltiples especies encontró a la misma raza humana.

-Y en cuanto a lo que quiero.- Zim le dio la espalda la joven un segundo antes de darse la vuelta para rebelar sus ojos sin pupilas pero con las flamas de la ira ardiendo como en un incendio.- Quiero las cabezas de los Altísimos en una bandeja de plata.

Dib tragó duro ya que pudo darse cuenta de que nunca fue odiado por el alíen a diferencia de sus líderes y ahora podía decir que de verdad estaba teniendo miedo.

-Y necesito tu ayuda para lograrlo, tú y tu laboratorio.

* * *

Gaz estaba jugando con su GameSlave en el sofá de la sala mientras que en la televisión pasaba un programa sin ninguna importancia ya que solo lo puso para que haya algo de ruido, su padre, el Dr. Membrana estaba trabajando en un nuevo proyecto.

-Ya volví.

Gaz alejó su vista un momento de su consola para ver a su hermano algo nervioso mientras dejaba pasar a cierto extraterrestre el cual miraba la casa con la mirada entrecerrada.

-Eh... ¿Dib?- Preguntó Gaz esperando una explicación.

-Pasaron muchas cosas.- Fue lo único que pudo decir ya que contarle todo tomaría un tiempo y Zim no estaba precisamente paciente en este momento.

-Oh, has vuelto hijo.- Comentó el padre saliendo de su laboratorio personal mientras les ofrecía una bandeja con carne cocida.- Prueben esto, es mi último invento.

Tanto Zim como Dib tomaron un pedazo y se lo llevaron a la boca, de inmediato abrieron los ojos ya que era un pedazo de carne de vaca que sabía a pollo, solo en ese momento el Dr. Membrana se dio cuenta del otro joven.

-¿Eres amigo de Dib?- Preguntó.- Es raro que traigan a alguien, bueno, ¿Qué opinas?

Zim saboreó el pedazo de carne antes de fijarse que el padre humano poseía una tabla con las especificaciones del invento o mejor dicho de las especificaciones de la mutación, al tomar la tableta y analizarla no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

-Esta buena.- Comentó.- Si lo que quieres es cáncer estomacal y malformaciones en los animales.

Dib en ese momento escupió el pedazo que se estaba comiendo.

El Dr, lejos de sentirse ofendido se sintió intrigado y curioso ya que su manipulación genética estaba en las etapas primarias siendo que logró conseguir el sabor deseado, más aún estaba viendo las posibilidades para que sea 100% seguro a largo plazo, es por eso que se sorprendió cuando el chico descubrió eso al leer sus especificaciones.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?- Preguntó curioso.

Zim apuntó a la pantalla.

-Es un error que a priori parece minúsculo, pero cuando lo noté es bastante tonto.- Comento mostrando la cadena de ADN y así una lista de compuestos.- Las proporciones de los elementos B25, A3 y K7 están errados, siendo que la distribución de los cromosomas está mal balanceada.

Zim comenzó a modificar con sus manos todos los puntos que estaba identificado y explicando a medida que lo hacía, así finalmente logró reparar por completo la cadena y estabilizarla.

El señor Membrana tomo la Tablet en sus manos y la analizó a profundidad mientras que colocaba su otra mano en su cubierta barbilla, sin duda todo estaba correcto, con esta configuración podría solucionar muchos de los problemas de su invento.

-Debo decir que esto es impresionante, buen trabajo.- Comento el padre.- Sin duda te lo agradezco, si alguna vez necesitas un empleo solo llámame.

Con eso terminado el doctor se fue de nuevo a su laboratorio mientras analizaba estos nuevos datos proporcionados.

Por su parte Dib estaba que explotaba, en solo unos segundos Zim había solucionado un problema que había atormentado a su padre desde anoche y para colmo le ofreció un trabajo y lo felicitó.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Preguntó Gaz.

-Cuando modifique mi cuerpo tuve que tener en cuenta factores mucho más complejos para poder estabilizarlo, de lo contrario me habría convertido en un monstruo sin forma o mente.

La joven levantó una ceja ante este comentario que más que explicar las cosas parecía que solo sacaba más preguntas, ¿A qué se refería?

Dib por su parte solo guio al alienígena al laboratorio en el sótano donde el realizaba sus propias investigaciones paranormales, durante tanto tiempo este había sido su fortaleza contra el alienígena y ahora lo estaba empujando ahí para que no se acerque a su hermana.

-Oye, tenemos que hablar.- Le dijo Dib.- No quiero que...

Sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos cuando vio a Zim modificando su equipo, no lo estaba destruyendo, lo estaba mejorando.

-Tu equipo es sumamente obsoleto por no decir rudimentario, pero es justamente lo que necesito.

-¿De que estas hablando?

Zim terminó de enlazar las piezas antes de pasar a la computadora y conectarla con uno de los cables que brotaron de su PAK, mientras que las especificaciones brotaban en la pantalla.

-Todos los Irken tenemos implantados ciertos protocolos de seguridad que nos impiden ir en contra de nuestros líderes de manera activa, también no puedo ir al 100% de mis capacidades con mi archivo de Servicio de Alimentos estando operativo.- Rápidamente el alienígena le paso con control al humano.- Es por eso que debo quitármelos de encima, cuando te diga presiona el botón.

Zim estaba prácticamente en llamas ya que había previsto hasta el más mínimo detalle para completar su venganza, por su parte Dib estaba completamente anonadado ya que ahora no estaba viendo al mismo alíen al que siempre frustraba sus planes, no, era algo más.

Internamente se preguntó si es que el Irken hubiera sido programado de forma correcta en un principio... si hubiera tenido una oportunidad siquiera.

-¡Ahora!

Dib presionó el botón.

**HMMMMMMMRRRR**

De pronto las luces comenzaron a apagarse debido a que toda la energía estaba siendo redireccionada por los cables a los que estaba conectado el PAK del alíen, este estaba mordiendo un pedazo de madera para soportar el dolor de sentir el voltaje recorrer su columna vertebral.

Sus dedos dejaron marcas en el escritorio mientras que sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

El humano rápidamente detuvo el proceso solo para que un fuerte olor a carne quemada llenase el ambiente, tratando de que esto disminuya encendió el extractor y abrió una pequeña ventana.

-¡Zim! ¡¿Estas demente?!

El extraterrestre reaccionó al oír su nombre mientras que su cuerpo tenía espasmos una y otra vez al sentir como aún estaba recorriendo electricidad en su interior, de no haber modificado su cuerpo para ser más resistente es probable que hubiera muerto.

-Tantos años que hemos peleado y aún lo preguntas.- Su tono era algo un tanto más maduro, el humano se preguntó si esta experiencia lo había obligado a crecer y pensar fuera de la caja.- Esta es la última oportunidad.

El extraterrestre tomó el dispositivo de las manos de humano preparándose para la descarga que freira sus protocolos, Dib intentó detenerlo pero falló.

-Si voy a morir aquí que así sea, ya que será decisión mía y no una orden!

**BZZZZZZZZZ**

La electricidad recorrió el cuerpo del alíen una vez más antes de que los focos del techo explotaran y una lluvia de chispas caiga de arriba.

Luego todo quedó oscuro.

* * *

**1 semana después...**

The Massive, es el barco insignia de la flota Irken, la nave más grande y más resistente, podría fácilmente aplastar un planeta simplemente atravesándolo, es también el lugar en el que viven los Altísimos, los líderes de la susodicha raza.

Ambos, los Altísimos Rojo y Morado estaban celebrando el aniversario de la Misión de Zim.

-Un brindis.- Dijo el rojo levantando una malteada.- Pues hoy es el octavo aniversario de que enviamos al molesto Zim a esa misión y el sexto de que no sabemos nada de él. Debo felicitarte por esa idea tuya de los dobles falsos.

-Me estás dando demasiado crédito.- Comento el morado.- Pero lo aceptaré de todas maneras.

Así ambos celebraron bebiendo las malteadas cuando un pitido sonó en la parte trasera de la cabina de comando y un Irken mucho más pequeño que ellos comenzaron a analizar la información recibida.

Este al ver la imagen rápidamente palideció.

-Mis Altísimos...- Llamo recibiendo miradas molestas de ambos.- Es Zim... ¡ESTA VINIENDO HACIA AQUÍ!

Ambos seres escupieron sus bebidas antes de tomar aire.

-¡¿Qué?!- Preguntó el morado.

-Ponlo en pantalla.- Ordenó el rojo.

-Se está negando a responder nuestras llamadas.- Comentó el soldado.

El morado gruñó un segundo antes de ordenarle.

-Pon la imagen de la nave en la pantalla.

Y así como se lo ordenaron, lo hizo. Pero cuando lo hizo recibió una serie de reacciones diferentes por parte de la tripulación y de los líderes de la raza, los cuales solo pudieron decir.

-¿Pero qué...?

Mientras tanto en la imagen se podía ver una nave de un color negro y morado, de una forma cónica en la punta mientras que poseía un cuerpo rectangular con cuatro propulsores en la parte trasera de los cuales eran lanzados grandes llamas que impulsaban el cohete con una potencia apabullante.

Pero quizás esto no era lo más importante siendo que en la punta de la nave estaba parado con los brazos cruzados el invasor Zim mientras que en su espalda yacía su Pak quemado.

Sus antenas, así como la bufanda de un color rojo opaco que traía puesto, ondeaban con las leves vibraciones que existían en el espacio. Su traje dejaba descubiertos sus brazos que terminaban en gruesos protectores negros de alta tecnología mientras que la zona media poseía un parecido con el uniforme Irken pero con negro debajo de los brazos mientras que sus pantalones eran del mismo color al igual que sus botas.

Finalmente lo más resaltante eran la gran cantidad de cilindros de metal que poseía sujetos a su cuerpo.

Zim sabía que los más altos lo estaban viendo y está feliz por ello, quería que vieran el momento exacto de su caída.

-*Zim, estamos listos*- Llamó Dib desde un comunicador.

El Irken asintió mientras abandonaba su posición en la punta de la nave y marchaba hacia atrás donde justo en medio de los 4 propulsores estaban 2 barras paralelas con las cuales se sujetó y al momento de hacerlo pareciera que los propulsores cobraron vida nuevamente mientras la velocidad y fuerza del cohete aumentó exponencialmente.

La nave Irken poseía una coraza virtualmente indestructible o eso es lo que querían hacerle creer a todos ya que había un mínimo punto débil en la coraza, la lente por la cual se proyectaba la imagen insignia del buque, la cual tenía el mismo tamaño de una moneda.

Dar en el blanco era casi un juego de azar debido a la velocidad a la que iban, pero no iban a simplemente intentarlo, no, ellos iban por una aplastante victoria.

**CRACK **

**CRASH**

Con una precisión milimétrica la punta reforzada del cohete dio perfectamente en el blanco y deformo la coraza que al verse comprometida solo pudo seguir al resto de esta que se deformaba hacia el interior de la nave por donde habían pasado los intrusos.

Por donde habían entrado estaba conectado a un sector que tenía un cierto parecido a un centro comercial, siendo que la nave se estrelló hasta chocar lo que sería una fuente.

Zim bajó de la nave y miro a su alrededor, había pasado casi una década desde que había estado aquí, en algún punto llego a imaginar este lugar lleno de gente que gritaba su nombre en admiración y júbilo, pero ahora venía a destruirlo, prueba de eso fue el gran agujero por donde entraron que ahora se estaba cerrando por los sistemas de defensas.

-*¡ZIM!*- Gritaron los lideres apareciendo en algunas de las pantallas de lugar.

Pero la gran mayoría de estas quedaron añicos cuando cierto joven de pelo negro disparó desde sus pistolas laser a las mismas, así dejando solo una de ellas.

Pero eso era lo único que necesitaban los lideres para hablar con su subordinado.

-*Invasor Zim, explica tus acciones en este momento, o de lo contario no tendremos piedad*- Dijo el Rojo.

El mencionado solo entrecerró sus ojos al verlos.

-Es curioso que me llamen Invasor siendo que nunca lo fui.- Comentó mientras veía las expresiones de sus líderes.- En cuanto a lo que hago es simple, voy por ustedes.

-*Detente en este instante*- Demandó el Purpura.

Zim no les hiso caso y sacó uno de sus múltiples cilindros metálicos del cual brotó un haz de energía que simulaba una espada de un color parecido al de sus ojos, con movimiento rebosante de maestría dividió la pantalla en cientos de pedazos.

Apenas hizo esto las alarmas sonaron y el sonido de las pisadas llegó hasta sus oídos, por lo cual sabía que habían llamado al comité de bienvenida.

-Voy a necesitar que los distraigan mientras que yo avanzo.- Comentó el Irken al humano mientras que el primero sacaba una segunda espada de energía.

-Pan comido.- Comentó este antes de ajustar sus armas.

De repente de las múltiples entradas comenzaron a salir un montón de soldados armados con pistolas de energía y otros más preparados al enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, incluso muchos de ellos con grandes trajes robóticos con los que alcanzaban casi los 4 metros.

-Ríndete ahora, Traidor Zim, tú y tu aliado humano.- Ordenó uno de los soldados.

Zim pareció divertido por un segundo.

-Es mi aliado, pero él no es mi refuerzo en esta misión.- Comentó antes de golpear la nave en la que vinieron.

**PSSSSSSSS**

Una ráfaga de vapor brotó de la misma produciendo una espesa cortina que cubrió casi todo el lugar, de la nave volaron muchos pedazos inútiles de metal los cuales se estrellaron por todo el lugar.

Algo se levantó de repente de los restos de la nave, una figura levemente humanoide con brazos y piernas pero que alcanzaba casi los cuatro metros y medio de altura.

-¡Es hora de la fiesta salvaje!- Se escuchó la voz de Gir del gigante.

Cuando la cortina se aclaró un poco se reveló que dentro del gigante estaba nada más y nada menos que Gaz controlándolo siendo Gir la internase de operaciones, de la espalda del gigante de metal se desplegaron 2 lanzadores de misiles mientras que debajo de sus brazos surgieron armas laser.

-¡A ellos!- Gritaron los soldados.

Como si fuera señal Gaz liberó su propia oleada de misiles y láseres proporcionando la cobertura para sus aliados mientras causaba toda la destrucción que pudiese como siempre lo hacía en sus videojuegos.

-¡Coman misiles, tontos!- Grito Gaz.

Por su parte Dib le proporciona cobertura a Zim mientras que este corrió hacia uno de los gigantes metálicos, el soldado al percatarse lanzó un golpe descendente hacia el traidor.

Pero Zim estaba mucho más allá de las capacidades de cualquiera de su raza, por lo cual esquivar fue sencillo. Rápidamente corrió por el brazo del gigante mientras hundía sus cuchillas para dañarlo internamente, siendo que cuando llegó al hombro dio un salto para con ambas espadas rebanar el otro brazo dejando a la unidad inútil mientras caía al suelo generando una polvareda.

De esta cortina otra unidad mecánica apareció dispuesta a aplastarlo.

**CRASH **

Pero sorpresivamente Gaz movió su propia unidad para teclear al otro gigante que intentó atacar a Zim.

-¡Ve!- Le gritó ella.- ¡Solo sigue el plan!

El alienígena asintió antes de correr hacia el final del pasillo mientras esquivaba las lluvia de balas que caía sobre el como una tormenta cualquiera en la tierra, rápidamente uso a un soldado pequeño como trampolín para lograr hundir ambas espadas en la coraza de otra unidad mecánica.

-¡Está desarmado!- Grito un soldado al ver que no tenía sus armas.

Zim no dijo nada mientras que de los protectores de sus antebrazos emergieron 2 cuchillas de la misma energía que su espada, estas apuntaban hacia el frente mientras que en la zona de los pies emergió otra igual.

* * *

-Esto es malo.- Comentó el Rojo viendo por las cámaras como Zim avanzaba con relativa facilidad entre los pasillos y habitaciones.

Su principal ventaja fue la superioridad física ya que era mucho más rápido y fuerte que cualquiera de ellos, y si eso no fuera poco contaba con una gran variedad de armas que nacieron de los cilindros que portaba en su cuerpo.

-A este paso no tardará mucho en llegar.- Comentó el Morado.- ¿Que deberíamos hacer?

-Nos queda una sola alternativa.- Comentó el Rojo.- Computadora, protocolo de desactivación forzada, clave Rojo.

**PUM**

Los Altísimos escucharon el sonido de un golpe y su vista se vio dirigida a los monitores donde vieron que Zim había explotado la última puerta que llevaba hacia el puente donde ellos se encontraban, esos pequeños guardias solo resistirían unos segundos.

Vieron con morbosa fascinación como el traidor que un día despreciaron hacía puré a sus soldados usando la misma espada que sus unidades mecánicas portaban para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Un arma tan pesada que ningún Irken podría blandir por su propia cuenta, y sin embargo estaban viendo a Zim blandiendo una a pesar del tamaño.

-*Aceptada*

Un pitido fue oído cuando la computadora aceptó el comando de sus amos, ya que luego de eso todo quedó en un silencio sepulcral.

-¿Ganamos?- Preguntó el Morado.

Pero su respuesta llegó en forma del rechinar de la puerta del puente de mando que estaba siendo abierta por nada más y nada menos que con las manos desnudas del que alguna vez portó el título de invasor.

Zim logró atravesar las puertas con pura fuerza gracias a las modificaciones de su cuerpo, así finalmente tras meses de planeamiento logró estar frente a sus líderes una última vez.

El Morado retrocedió por puro instinto antes de intentar correr para salvar su vida, al ver esto el traidor sacó un nuevo cilindro del cual posicionó sobre su hombro antes de que este se extienda su energía como una lanza y la arroje hacia el cobarde.

**STAB**

El Altísimo quedó totalmente en shock mientras que bajaba su vista a su pecho por donde había sido empalado, una bocanada de sangre escapó de su boca antes de que su cabeza quedase colgada sin fuerzas.

El Rojo jadeo audiblemente mientras caía al piso e intentaba poner toda la distancia que podía entre él y este monstruo, así hasta que inevitablemente su espalda chocó contra una mesa de comando mientras que sus asustados ojos vieron como el asesino se acercaba lentamente.

-Oye, tranquilo, no cometas una locura.- Dijo el Rojo mientras se levantaba con ayuda de la mesa.- Ya se, ahora que Morado está muerto voy a necesitar otro líder, ¿Qué me dices?

Zim no respondió, simplemente avanzó hasta estar frente al Altísimo, aunque ahora él se erguía aún más alto que su antiguo líder.

Con el puño apretado a más no poder el antiguo invasor lanzó un golpe directo al rostro del Altísimo haciendo que este escupa un gran chorro de sangre que manchó una de las paredes.

Pero su castigó no se detuvo allí, ya que continuó golpeándolo sin piedad una y otra vez hasta que por último lo tomó por el cuello, levantándolo de tal manera que el Irken Rojo no tocaba el suelo con sus pies.

Este usaba sus manos para tratar de disminuir la presión sobre su cuello, pero era totalmente inútil, como un acto desesperado miro hacia abajo mientras que en sus ojos se podía notar perfectamente la súplica.

Súplica que fue cruelmente denegada mientras la presión en su cuello aumentaba por las manos de Zim.

-Larga vida al imperio Irken.

**CRACK**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Jaaa~

Suspiró Dib feliz una mañana de sábado cuando salió de su casa al jardín con una taza de café en mano, habían pasado 2 días desde el ataque y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad.

El y Gaz habían vuelto a la tierra mientras que Zim se convirtió en el nuevo Altísimo ya que no había nadie que pudiera oponérsele, su primer acto fue que toda la flota volviera al planeta de origen.

Una suave sonrisa adornó sus facciones al comprender que ese había sido el adiós, esta misión casi suicida y alocada había sido el final de su enemistad y así también la última vez que lo vería.

Levantó su rostro al cielo y vio como a lo lejos se pudo ver lo que parecía ser un cometa, negó con la cabeza, ya había cerrado esa etapa de su vida y al igual que el Irken supo que es momento de tomar otra dirección, así como ese cometa.

Espera...

Dib abrió los ojos cuando ese cometa comenzó a cambiar de dirección tal como si fuera un cometa, pero la realidad se hiso cada vez más palpable cuando comenzó a acercarse a la tierra.

Más precisamente a su hogar.

Al cabo de unos segundos una nave extraterrestre Irken de última generación se estacionó frente a su hogar y de esta salió Zim con un disfraz humano.

-¿Zim?- Preguntó Dib.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Está aquí por mi.- Dijo una voz detrás de él que lo empujó a un lado.

El humano vio con ojos abiertos como su hermana menor estaba arreglada, incluso con lápiz labial oscuro, ella se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla al Irken antes de subir a su nave.

Dib tenía unas cosas que decir.

-Oye, ¿Qué pasó? ¿No se supone que eres el líder de una raza alienígena y deberías estar con ellos ahora en su planeta de origen?

Zim le sonrió antes de contestarle.

-A diferencia de nosotros esas naves no pueden usar el hiperespacio para viajar, por lo cual les tomará años antes de entrar en el sistema solar de origen.- Le comentó con una sonrisa indicando que no iba a ir a ningún lado en un largo rato.

Y como si fuera poco el Doctor Membrana salió a ver este alboroto y no pudo evitar saludar al joven.

-Tráela para antes de la cena.- Dijo el voz alta.- Nos vemos el lunes en el trabajo.

-Sí, señor.- Dijo el alíen.

-¿Papá?- Preguntó el joven.

-¿No te lo dije?- Preguntó retóricamente el adulto.- Desde el lunes ese joven se ha convertido en mi segundo al mando y mi asistente personal.

Dib jadeo eso solo significaba que ahora no solo iba a estar en la tierra un tiempo, si no que podría estar para siempre y muy cerca suyo.

-¡ZIIIIIIIIIIMMM!- Gritó el humano maldiciendo al ver al alienígena llevándose a su hermana.

* * *

**Devil: Y CORTEN**

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos la próxima semana.**

**Les pido disculpas por no traer la actualización de alguno de mis otros fics, pero necesito algo de tiempo para poder calmarme y quitar mi bloqueo.**

**Ahora nos vemos la semana que viene**

**DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS**

**BYE**


End file.
